


After Death (it's not as bad as it sounds)

by Cursed_Content



Category: Underworld Office
Genre: Eugene is baby, Gen, How Do I Tag, i love him sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cursed_Content/pseuds/Cursed_Content
Summary: What would happen after Eugene dies in the alleyway following Jack.
Relationships: Boss & Eugene, Hayden & Eugene, River & Eugene
Comments: 14
Kudos: 147





	After Death (it's not as bad as it sounds)

**Author's Note:**

> So this took me like, an hour to write, but I think it turned out really well

Following the stranger was a mistake, Eugene realized too late. Before he could blink, the man wrapped his hands around Eugene's neck. 'I don't wanna die!' He thought desperately. Sadly, Death didn't care what he wanted, and he felt himself blacking out.  
  
When Eugene woke up, he was confused. This... wasn't his bed. He looked around slowly, taking in his surroundings. When he saw his own body, he realized what had happened. Eugene felt a wave of sadness hit him as he stared at his body and cried. He hadn't even gotten to say goodbye to Luke. Eventually, he couldn't bare to be near his body anymore, opting to wander around instead.  
  
He hadn't stopped crying by time he realized where is feet lead him. The Underworld Office. It was a miracle he wasn't attacked by any monsters on his way here. He wondered how they would react to seeing him like this. As a ghost, he didn't look much different, actually. The only difference now was the black on his fingertips and he glowed slightly more.  
  
He finally stopped crying as he opened the door, but the tear tracks were still there. The door opening drew everyone's attention to him, confusion clear on their faces. "Eugene? Why are you here? How are you here? I thought you were fired?" River asked all at once, rushing over to him.  
  
Eugene started to explain, "I was walking home, but I saw this familiar man, so I f-followed him, but I got too careless and-" He cut himself off with a sob, the gravity of the situation crashing down on him. River stood in front of him in shock and confusion, still not understanding. Eventually, she hugged him, trying her best to comfort him.  
  
His cries slowed down just as Boss entered. "Eugene? What are you doing here?" He couldn't tell what Boss was thinking, but he could hear the disappointment in his tone. "Where is your body?" Boss asked when he didn't get an answer.  
  
"What happened, Eugene?" Hayden asked, seeing his clear distress still lingering. "What did 'the man' do?" Eugene stepped back from River, wiping his face as he collected himself.  
  
"He um- got really mad and- and he... killed me." Eugene stuttered out, his voice rough from crying. He heard a horrified noise from River, who was still crouched in front of him.  
  
  
"...What?" She asked, not believing what she heard. Eugene felt arms around him again as River hugged him. "I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry." She cried, having gotten attached to the now-ghost.  
  
Eugene looked around, noting with surprise that Joan wasn't there today. He also saw Hayden crying too, and Boss leaning against a wall, his expression as unreadable as always. Eugene opened his arms to Hayden, and the other boy ran to him immediately.  
  
Once they were done with their hug pile, Eugene pulled back. He looked at Boss, who stood up and walked towards him. His eyes widened in shock when Boss hugged him, faintly apologizing. Eugene strained to hear the words, "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."  
  
This felt wrong, Eugene decided. So naturally, he tried to break the tension. "Does this mean I'm not fired?" He asked, only half-joking. His attempt at humor was appreciated by the 3 other ghosts there. Boss cracked a smile.  
  
" I guess you're not. Welcome home, Eugene."


End file.
